Wedding night
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: (Star Wars) (Han and Leia) The newly wed Solos return to their Coruscant home and decided to spend their wedding night like any married couple should. M rated. Smut alert! [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **Hello there!  
So, I realise that I deleted a lot of my star wars fanfictions (Because I wasn't happy with them or they weren't overly popular with you fellow readers. So, "Frozen" was the only one left, and since that is currently on hold I thought I'd write a little one shot to keep the Star wars numbers on my profile nice and high.

Also, If you go onto my hunger games Instagram account hayffie_forever , I am having a competition, so you guys could potentially be the creator of my new fanfiction name!  
Send them to me on Instagram, but check out the guidelines on my account. (:

(THIS FIC CONTAINS SMUT)

**Wedding night**

Han reached out his fingers and flicked on the lights. Their new home had already been furnished a few months before the wedding; and now, on their wedding night, the could finally begging living as a married couple. Han had insisted on carrying Leia threshold and as he moved his arm away to light up the room Leia dropped neatly to the floor.

"Welcome home, Mrs Solo." Han smirked. Leia laughed lightly.

"Oh gods, don't say that!" She sarked.

"You're mine now, Princess!" Han joked.

"Where did I go wrong in life?" She asked humorously to no one in particular.

"When you kissed me."

"I think you'll find that _you _were the one that kissed _me_!" Leia said matter-of-factly.

"But you enjoyed it." Han smirked.

"If you say so." Leia smiled. They entwined their fingers together and kept their hands low at their hips. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"I do say so, Princess."

"You really are a Bantha full of intelligence, aren't you?" She sarked.

"You've only just noticed?!" Han joked.

"I didn't think it was true!"

"Gods I love you." Han whispered.

"I know." Leia replied with a smile. Leia looked up at Han's comforting brown eyes. They were warm. Soothing. Her gaze spiralled down to his lower face, she could see his plush lips, how the were just resting there - twitching with want; and when your faces are that close together it's only a matter of seconds until…

Leia raised her chin and their lips tenderly brushed together and they held their position. Han slipped his arms around Leia's shoulders and their is continued at a deeper level. Leia brought her hands up to his neck and their tongues danced slowly together. Leia smoothed her hands down to the bottom of Han's shirt and began to fumble with the buttons.

"Already, Princess?" Han mumbled during the gaps of their prolonged kiss. He felt Leia nod in response. Leia soon slide off Han's jacket and shirt - leaving his muscular chest exposed.

Han returned the favour. He hooked his thumbs underneath Leia's dress. Luckily it was just a casual evening dress; and not her wedding dress. He lifted the fabric slightly before sliding the silky outfit down Leia's body and let it drop to the floor. Still kissing, both of them moved their way into the bedroom.

They sat on the edge of the bed. After a few more turns and undressing each other the couple were now naked. Han trailed his hands upon and down her soft skin, tracing his palms across her curves; whilst Leia's finger tips explored his back.

Han rolled them over and Leia's hair spilled out underneath her like a veil. Han gazed down at her lovingly and smiled. He then began to place soft kissed across her cheeks and down her neck. At the same time he stroked her breasts, massaging them sensually and sent orgasmic shivers crackling up and down Leia's body. He brought his lips back to hers and Leia wrapped her arms around him.

She was nervous. Excited. But she trusted Han. Han moved his hand down to Leia's thigh and tickled the soft skin with his finger tips. Leia squirmed, but did not pull away, nor did she ask him to. Han placed himself at her entrance and allowed the tip of his member to make contact.

"Han…" Leia whimpered.

"My my. Is the sophisticated princess begging?" Han smirked.

"Yes." She groaned. He smiled again. "Han, please…." Han smiled to himself.

He left a trail of kisses down Leia's torso and stomach and stopped just above her entrance. He briefly looked up at her; and when he saw that her eyes were closed and that she was just enjoying ever single sensation, he continued.

He placed a kiss on her clit and Leia squirmed with enjoyment. Han could taste her readiness. He brought his lips back to hers. Their tongues began to battle for power. A seductive battle for romantic control.

At this moment Han slowly slid himself inside of Leia and a moan escaped form both lips. The sensation of being this close was magnificent beyond words. Their bodies tingled. Han began to thrust slowly and Leia placed kisses down his neck, lightly tugged at his hair and let out soft purrs of pleasure with each thrust.

He quickened his pace as they both speedily approached their climax. Leia threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm and Han placed a kiss on her throat. He kept thrusting, driving them both closer and closer to the edge until he spilled into her.

He collapsed by her side; both of the panting and sweaty. Leia rolled into his arms and he held her their for an everlasting embrace of love and affection.

"Welcome to married life, Mrs Solo." Han smiled cockily.

"I think I'm going to enjoy it very much." Replied Leia.

**Author's notes: **And there you have it, nothing special, just a short little bit of smut to get the old star wars gears in action. Keep your eye on my profile for new fics and updates.  
I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! - Reviews make my day! (:

Check out my Instagram accounts -

hayffie_forever - (Currently hosting a competition for a new fanfiction account name!)

i_want_to_play_a_game

i_love_jtillathekilla

hansolo_and_princessleia

fallen_angel1406


End file.
